Neji and Ramen
by Crazy Cherries
Summary: Is Neji going crazy? Why won't he let go of TenTen's leg? And why does that psychiatrist look strangely familiar?


_Disclaimer: Me + Naruto manga = Not together yet.

* * *

_

**Neji and Ramen**

_Read the stories that go along with this!_

As soon as Sakura headed off to mess with Naruto and Hinata's relationship, Ino headed off to mess with Neji and TenTen's only…there wasn't anything that Neji particularly loved. Well…anything other than his hair and Ino would never get close enough to chop it off.

So what could Ino do? Then she had it. She would freak Neji out so bad that he would need TenTen for comfort. Now how to do it…? All (that Ino was 100% sure of) that Neji hated was Naruto and ramen. Sakura was working with Naruto (not that he knew) so all that was left was ramen. But Neji only hated ramen if it had something to do with Naruto.

"Piggy!" Sakura ran up to Ino breathless.

"I told you not to call me that in public forehead! Now what do you want? I'm busy. And aren't you supposed to be getting Hinata and Naruto together?"

"I'm working on it. And don't call me forehead. Listen, come with me."

"What? Why?"

"Just come on!" And before she could protest anymore, Sakura had grabbed her hand and pulled her to her house.

"Sakura why are we at your house?"

"You'll see." She muttered and opened the door to reveal her house crammed full of ramen.

"Sakura. What the hell?"

"I hadda get rid of all the ramen. It's part of my plan."

"Well what am I supposed to do about it? I'm working on my plan."

"I don't know! Just get rid of it!" And without another word, she turns and runs off.

"Forehead!" Wait. Ramen. There's a lot of ramen. Ino smirks. Oh yeah, she knows what she's gonna do now. And if she's right Sakura's hot glue gun is in the first drawer to her right. Success. Now it's time to get busy.

Two hours later Ino was done. She grinned at her master piece. It was Naruto. Made of ramen. If this didn't get to the ice prick she didn't know what would. Picking up her master piece she left Sakura's house and went in search for Neji.

She found him on his way to the training grounds. Perfect. He was alone.

Neji was just minding his own business. Hating the world for being so happy and hating the sun for being so sunny when suddenly out of nowhere pops up this ramen thing that looks just like Naruto. Neji jumps back and allows shock to adorn his face. He rubs his eyes, but when he looks again he sees nothing there. Muttering to himself he gets up and heads towards the training grounds. He really needs to get more sleep.

When he arrives at the training ground (without anymore complications) he only sees TenTen there. Frowning, he walks up to her. He's sure something is wrong because (even though there was an interruption) he was on time and Gai and Lee are very religious about training.

"Hey, TenTen, where's Lee and Gai?"

"Ino came and told them she needed them, that it was an emergency. I think she meant fashion emergency but they went with her."

The Hyuga nods. "And why are you still here?"

"Because I just thought that it would be a good thing for you to know why no one is at the training grounds. If I didn't stay you'd be all confused…and stuff."

"Th-" But Neji's eyes widen. The Naruto it's there again. Right behind TenTen. This time Neji decides to activate his byakugan to see what kind of prank this is. But it's just a ramen Naruto. He frowns and turns to TenTen. "Do you see it?" he asks, looking at her intently.

"See what?"

"That!" he points at where the ramen Naruto was. Only to find it gone.

"That tree, Neji. Yeah, I see it every day we come here."

"No! The…the" he takes a deep breath then mumbles, "The ramen Naruto."

"The…ramen Naruto?"

"Yes! Shh…it's been following me and-look there it is!" he points to a tree, but as soon as he does the thing is gone again.

Now, normally TenTen's a very patient girl. But a few rounds of Neji 'allegedly' seeing fake Naruto made of** RAMEN**, of all things, well TenTen got very impatient.

"Look, Neji. It's very obvious you have some…issues…you need to deal with. Issues involving Naruto and ramen. So why don't you go and have a nice long chat with a psychiatrist?" And as TenTen tried to get away from (the crazy) Neji, he latched onto her leg and refused to let go.

"Go with me." He demands. TenTen struggles a bit more before giving in, "Alright."

When they reach the (delusional) psychiatrist (who looks oddly like Gai) and his assistant (who also oddly looks like Gai…but he could look like Lee too, who was TenTen to judge?) things did not go well. For one they thought that Neji and TenTen were having marriage issues.

"Well, normally I would send you over to the marriage counselor, but I believe this man's ramen seeing is due to your relationship."

"Really, well one, we aren't married. Two, are you sure I've never seen you before? And three, he's seeing _Naruto _in the ramen not me, therefore you should call_ Naruto _in here."

"Now, now missy. This is **MY **office so you will follow **MY** yout-rules."

"Look it's the Naruto ramen!" Neji says, pointing out the window, where there is nothing.

"Oh, my." The not Gai 'psychiatrist' says, "It's worse than I feared. This will take an extra long session."

An hour and a half later TenTen and Neji exit the 'psychiatrists' office. Both are scarred for life.

"At least I don't see ramen like Naruto anymore."

"Mmm…" TenTen is a zombie.

As they reach the Hyuga household Neji stops and takes TenTen's hands in his. "Listen, I'm sorry about this. Let me make it up to you…with dinner? At eight? Tommorow?"

This immediately gets TenTen out of her zombie like faze. "Sure. Dinner would be…nice." Then she (does the unexpected and) leans in to kiss Neji on the cheek. "See you tomorrow." She calls over her shoulder as she walks away.

Neji immidietly turns red in the face and is still standing there when, five minutes later, Naruto walks up with a beet-red and faint Hinata. Neji goes even redder. Maybe this is what the ramen Naruto meant. Maybe it was a prophesy. Well prophesy or no, he was still going to kick Naruto's butt into next week. Naruto's screams can be heard from where Ino was meeting up with Sakura.

Both snigger. "We'll tell Tenny and Hinata about this tomorrow." Sakura sighs contently.

"Well…we don't _have_to tell them. They'll probably get mad and lecture us or something."

"Tell who what?" Behind them are Shikamaru and Sasuke. Crap.

"Tell Hinata and TenTen that we matche-_mfff_!"

"Shut up pig!" Sakura hisses in Ino's ear. "They'll figure out what we did to them if you tell them what we did to Ino, Tenny, Naruto, and Neji." Sakura turns to the boys. "Nothing!" they don't buy it but it'll do…for now.

They sit next to the girls and stare at the sky. "You two aren't off the hook you know."

They nod, putting their heads on their respective boyfriends. The boys just sigh, _women,_ they think.

The girls sigh, _men,_they think.

Then Ino goes on about thinking about that fall from that office she stole from that lady. Gai and Lee made great psychiatrists, and hey, let's face it, they were boring enough to make TenTen and Neji seriously not question them.

Boy, when Neji gets home he's going to be in for a surprise. Ino smirks and snuggles into Shikamaru's embrace.

At the Hyuga house hold, in Neji's room, there is a ramen-like replica of Naruto. When Neji enters…well he falls flat on his face, before quickly transferring into fatal position. His chants of "There is no ramen Naruto here to haunt me." Echoing through the house.

* * *

_I've decided to keep my story "Naruto's Ramen."_

_Hope you like my story!_

_Don't forget to review!_


End file.
